Code Lyoko: The Bloopers
by 1stRainbowRose
Summary: I was watching and eppie and wondered What if...? So I wrote this... It's just going to be speratic updates as I get the ideas. No idea how many chapters, or when it will be done.
1. Just a little off course

"Vitalization" I heard the voice of what I thought to be the smartest kid on the face of the earth boom through the scanner as I felt the beginning of the process of being de-materialized. I have to admit, the feeling is very weird. At first you feel as thought there are thousands of tiny needles pricking you, but they don't ever seem to hurt. Then each of those pricks starts to tingle like your foot does when it goes to sleep. Soon you get that feeling all over you body, including in your brain. However, when you try to scratch any of it, you realize you don't have any of your limbs. The first time it's quite disconcerting, but that only lasts a few seconds. In the time it would take for you to say Odd's last five girlfriends (if you can remember all of them) you're Lyoko avatar has been completely vitalized, and you are dropping to the ground below.

Jeremie had sent us to the mountain region to start out. It seems Aeltia had decided she was up to checking out Sector 5 again. Yumi and I had agreed to go with her in case X.A.N.A decided that he needed to send a creeper or something after her while she was looking around. As I became aware of my fingers, I heard two thuds below me, alerting me to the fact that both of the girls had transferred fine. As soon as I was alerted to the fact of my feet being complete, I felt the customary fall. I was preparing land when I saw a flash of gray and heard Aelita scream "Jeremie! You vitalized Ulrich over the digital sea!"

Looking above me I saw the quickly shrinking face of the girl I loved. Glancing below, I saw the ocean of pure data quickly getting closer. _At least I died trying to help everyone. I hope Odd remembers where the letters I wrote to everyone are._ I thought as I closed my eyes, accepting my fate.

After a few more seconds I realized I was still aware of myself. _I don't know what death is like, but I'm sure it's not like this. I would assume I would at least get feeling back._ I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. I was hovering about a foot or so above the digital sea. "Alright Yumi!" I shouted, realizing what was keeping me alive.

"Hold on Ulrich, I'll get you up here." She said as I felt myself slowly being lifted through the air. When I was save on the land again, I heard Jermie's voice echo around me.

"Um... sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"No problem! Just don't do it again." I said. Blushing, I was pleased to find Yumi had wrapped her arms around my neck, and was holding me.

"Oh Ulrich! I don't know what I would have done if... if..."

"Hey, relax. I'm still here, thanks to you're quick thinking. Now then, don't we have a mission to accomplish?" I asked, looking to where Aelita was standing, worry in her face.

"Right! I'm entering the code now." We heard Jermie say, just before hearing the sound of our transport come to pick us up.


	2. Voices through the door

I paused at the door, hearing a voice coming from inside it. _But I thought that Ulrich said Odd was all alone?_ I thought, confused. Putting my ear to the door I heard a false female voice say "Oh Ulrich! You're so big and strong... and you're so handsome."

This was replied with a voice trying to imitate Ulrich's voice. "Do you really think so? I must say that you don't look too bad yourself." The voice lowered slightly before stating, "You know... I have to tell you something."

"Why, whatever could it be?" The male tinged female voice asked, nearly making me laugh.

"I have a weak spot for Japanese girls... mainly you Yumi. I have loved you for as long as I've known you. And seeing you on Lyoko, throwing your fans about just drives me nuts!"

"Oh Ulrich!"

"Yumi!" I heard the over exaggerated sound of kissing noises before a bit of sniggering. A few seconds later the kissing and laughter stopped and a new voice was coming from the opposite side of the wood. It was slightly higher than that of "Ulrich", and seemed to accompany a new personality.

"Ha! Look at me!" It was full so full of pride I had a hard time chocking back the laughter.

Another "female" voice replied "I can't help but take my eyes off you. You're so hot. And strong too."

"Aren't I though? And all I need is you at my side Elizabeth." Came the prompt reply, voice softening a little.

"Really? You care about me?" The Sissi voice gasped, amazed. "I've loved you for so long Odd, but I wasn't sure that I could have you... so I kept up my act of wanting Ulrich, hoping that you'd notice me."

"Oh Elizabeth, I've noticed you for a long time, but wasn't sure how to tell you. Let me sweep you away!" What I assumed was "Odd" announced before I heard the sound a full on make-out coming through the door. Sighing, there was a pause before a I heard yet another voice. It was a quite a bit lower than that of "Ulrich", and seemed very nervous.

"I... um... well..." It stammered, trying to think.

"Yes?" This time the voice was again high, representing a woman.

"Well... I was just..." returned the male voice.

"Oh, Jeremie, I know, and I love you too!" The female voice cried, followed by a few sniffling noises.

"Oh Aelita, don't cry. I never wanted you to cry!" the male voice I assumed was supposed to be me replied, worried.

"I think this is a happy cry." Soon after this there was more fake kissing.

Deciding I had heard enough, I opened the door (not a little red) to find Odd sitting on the floor, small plastic dolls spread out in front of them. I could see three males, and three females, one of which the hair had been dyed pink, and all of which were dressed in garbed that closely resembled that of their living counterpart. Looking a little closer at the two blond dolls, I realized that one of them had a small purple spot in the center. Unable to hold it in any longer, I started to laugh at the sight before me.

Odd's head snapped up, blushing as pink as "Aelita"s hair. "So this is it? This is why you're hands were so pink for a week?" I asked, holding my sides.

"How long have you been there?" He gasped, eyes wide.

"Lo... long enough. You... you... you play with dolls?" I gasped out between laugher.

"Gal! Announce it to the entire world why don't you? Shut the door, someone could see!" He stammered, shoving "everyone" under his bed to hide them. Rather than comply I struggled over to Ulrich's empty bed, collapsing on it from laughter. Jumping up, he shut it himself before turning to face me. "Let a word of this leak to any of the others, and I'll send you to Lyoko and not bring you back!"

Calming down slightly, I nodded my head, whipping tears from my eyes. "I came to let you know that the mission went well."

"Alright Einstein, you told me, now go. And like I said, you breath a word of this to anyone..." he trailed off, giving me a knowing look. Nodding my agreement, I stepped out the door and shut it.

Putting my ear to it, I heard a bit of shuffling. For a few seconds it was quiet and then I heard the voice of "Sissi" saying "Oh... Odd, this is so great. I can't believe we're finally being able to go out on a date!" I quickly retreated down the hall, laughing the entire time.

* * *

Hee hee... so this is an idea I've been toying with since the night I posted the first one. I just finally broke down and wrote it. I was debating between this situation and another but just decided this one was the better one. 

So far I have two other ideas. One was inspired by a reviewer (if you have an idea, feel free to suggest it. I may or may not take you up on it. But I'm genrally an easy going person, and like almost everything.) The other I'm still tweaking, trying to figure out how it would be a bad thing... I'm thinking of it involving a rabid fan girl... (not of the series, but of something else.)

As for the coupling... this is how I would love to see things be. XD I know it will never happen, but I can wish... right?

P.S. - dangit. Puck is being a pain again and making it so that all the e-mails and anything I type has a huge gap at the top. Each time I delete it and save it puts it back, so sorry for the gap at the top.


	3. How Sissi saved the world

It rose, as un-unnoticed as usual. Sliding along the floor, it paused, listening to the sounds coming through the door. The horrendous noise humans called music, which was more a beat and words blasted through the air. Trying to be heard over the noise was the voice of a girl... hopefully the _Hopper_ girl, who he was trying to take out.

He had learned from his past practice, for practice it had been. To see what could and couldn't hurt them. To learn what it could and couldn't do. To see how they would react to different things. But now it knew, and it intended to use that information to it's advantage.

_And that stupid fleshie, the one that keeps on beating me, it won't be able to fix this one._ If it had a mouth, the grin that the entity would have would have only been describable as huge, for it knew that _Jeremie_ would never know what hit him. Laughing silently, it slid under the door.

It was so close now... so close to the end of all it's problems. Moving silently along the floor, it saw a foot hanging off the bed, bopping along with the base beat of the noise that flooded the room. _When I take over, I am going to destroy and ban this racket._ Rising, it was about to strike when it noticed a small device in her hand. Looking quickly, it realized she was on a mobile with another person. _It will do me no good to attack her now. It would alert others, and I want to surprise them._ it thought as it slid under the bed to wait.

After five minutes of waiting, the girl above it still was not done talking. Deciding to listen in on what was being said, it tried to find out what was being discussed, and more importantly, how close to the end she was.

"-so then he was all like 'Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't see any beauties. Just the biggest beast in Kadac.' But right after he winked! Can you believe it? AND all of his friends where there! Yes way! No joke! And then at lunch he finished his food early, and while he was walking out he brushed past me and gave me a small kiss. I KNOW!!! Isn't it though?

"Although, I think that Yumi girl is starting to figure it out. She didn't give me half as many looks today.

"I don't mind. Nah, I'm not interested in him, and I wish she'd realize it! I don't freaking want anyone but MY man. Those comments about how I know he wants me, and the flirting and stuff, that's just playful banter.

"What do you mean how do I know that word? I do know things besides makeovers and clothes. Gal, your sound like Odd.

"I did not just sigh and swoon." The girl giggled as she twisted on her bed, making her voice sound closer. "I did not! Okay, so maybe I did, but still..." she trailed off, listening to the other person it assumed. "Whatever!!! No, I'm serious. I doubt he'd ever flat out ask me. Besides, I don't think that any of the others would exactly approve. I mean, they're always slinking off for this reason or that reason, and never include me. I just wish I knew what was going on!

"Anywho, what would you think of me adding like pink highlight in my hair? Or maybe even purple to match that adorable strip that's in his head. Do you think that would be too obvious? Ha ha!!! I could see how well that would go over. _I see you there, watching me. Go to the dance with the girl who matches thee._ He's not very good with romantic things. Plus, he's worried if he made it public it would seem like he was dating me just because I'm the headmaster's daughter, and not for me.

"Not even!!! I would never, _ever_ kiss him where everyone could see. At least, not if he didn't start it first. But dang, let me tell you it's hard sometimes because he is a DANG GOOD kisser too! Ohmygosh! I didn't say that... I did not... Yes, I've kissed him... too many times to count." The blush was prevent in her voice even though the entity couldn't see her face.

"No, I am not going to tell you about it. No... well... okay, well the first time..." if it had a mouth it would have groan loudly. _I don't have time to wait for this foolish girl to sit here and talk to about NOTHING! I don't wouldn't care if she is the one that reside with me. I need to replenish the hoards of "monsters"._ It thought as it slid back under the door and back to oblivion.

* * *

Alrighty then... a new chapter. For all of my fans out there who read my laby stories, I'm planning on putting up a new chapter for "What's Real?" soon, as well as possibly finishing off Love in the Shadows (maybe, possibly, finally?) Anywho, thank you all for your reviews before, and as always, if you have an idea, post it. I'm planning on using a couple I've gotten (giving credit in them of course.) 


End file.
